fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Alma Wade
The Character Summary As a child Alma was naturally talented with supernatural abilities, and could see through a dimensional world that was half the reason why she became who she is. The other reason is within the real world where Alma was property to a company called Armacham. They used Alma in many abusive ways, she hated it there, and was later used her for reproductive purposes. While being sexually abused Alma conceived two sons, and Armacham being the twisted bastards they are took away her babies right after being born, and killed Alma in a boiling hot water out of fear in what potential she possessed, and knew she might have been eager to use her potential as revenge for stealing her babies. Amazingly despite the fact that Almas body was shut down by water over 150 degrees, she was still active, and became very upset with Armachams decisions on her. Decades later Alma guided her second son Paxton Fettel to help set her free. The first son Point Man tries to stop the apocalypse of Alma, but fails because his grandpapa Harlan Wade believes she has suffered enough and sets her free, unfortunately for Harlan Wade, Alma kills him. In the last Interval of F.E.A.R, Alma attempts to slay her first born son, is questionably defeated, and kind of does a half ass job informing Point Man that he was seeded inside her. During and shortly after the first F.E.A.R, Alma harasses Michael Becket and his team members to the ends of the Earth, with several sexual assaults, and was becoming too strong for Michael to handle. With Michael getting advise from a deceased Snake Fist, he is noted that the only way to defeat Alma in battle is to use the Telesthetic Amplifier as the greatest attempt in destroying the final boss for good. However things go awful wrong for Michael, with Aristide ruining his wonderful plans in saving the world,he is locked inside with Alma, and is unable to maneuver properly at the sight of her raping him. Thus Michael's seed is inside Alma Wade, and with 8-9 month's passing by, Point Man reunites with his sinister brother Paxton. As the wade brothers reach their destination to Alma, Point Man attempts to gun down his second sibling, Paxton gets pissed off, kills his older brother and eats his mother alive. Quote 'My baby, give him back to me' Age 47 (ghost-wise) Birthday August 26, 1979 Height 5'10 Origin F.E.A.R Tiering Weakness When using pregnant Alma, she is very vulnerable to psychic characters who are at least comparable to Point Man and Paxton Fettel. ' Lifting Strength' At least athletic (telekinesis) Striking Strength At least Wall (Can one shot Point Man) Speed At least sub sonic to instant Durability At least small building (Alma in her child form has shown to be impenetrable to piercing grenades and bullets) | Possibly City (It is very likely that she survived the explosion at the end of F.E.A.R, and during the events of F.E.A.R 2: Project Origin.) Destructive Capabilities At the very least Small building (By just simply walking Alma caused an explosion of this magnitude., likely higher Range Likely Multi-Continent (With the Almaverse) Stamina 2/4 (While Almas combative stamina is unknown, her sexuality with Michael Becket can continue on for quite some time.) Powers and Abilities Notable Wins Notable Losses Inclusive Key: This Profile contains both continuities of Alma Wade.